


HeatEdd

by JioojyaDaisy



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alpha Eddy, Alpha Kevin, Alpha Lee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta May, Beta ed, Breeding, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Edd, Omega Marie, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JioojyaDaisy/pseuds/JioojyaDaisy
Summary: I am weak to A/B/O Dynamics so here ya go!In Peach Creek it was well know that the majority of the residents are Beta's, even one of Eddwards' closest friends is a Beta, while surprisingly to everyone else his other friend Eddy is an alpha despite his small stature. While fairly determined that he was also among those who took the Beta position in their small part of the world Edd couldn't help but feel a small flicker of doubt within his gut, no one had yet been determined as a Omega and it is true male Omega's are the rarest outcome his nervous disposition was the perfect portrayal of such a person.





	1. Learn Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday presents and finding out who you are?

Eddward woke up with a long stretch, it was the morning of his sixteenth birthday and the middle of summer break from school, he was the youngest in his age group and while he was the last to discover his place among the children of the cul-de-sac he was eager to spend the day with his friend then the following one being assessed. Finishing his morning routine the hatted teen descended the stairs into an empty kitchen, a small note placed upon the counter as he read aloud. "Eddward, we apologize we can't be here for your birthday but an issue came up at work, please find a small cake located within the fridge and a gift wrapped in the living room. Love mother and father." Letting out a sigh Edd threw the note into the recycling box beneath the counter before opening the fridge, sat inside on a small saucer was a single frosted cake, reaching past the sweet treat Double D retrieved a carton of milk as he prepared himself breakfast.

 

Once finished with his meal Eddward cleaned his dish leaving it to dry on the side before entering the living room, upon the coffee table in the center of the room was a small box wrapped in pale blue paper, taped neatly at the corners upon closer inspection. "Father wrapped this..." The ravenette mumbled as he carefully began to unfasten the tape, pulling the paper open to reveal a jewelry box. "How curious." He mused as the small package was opened, contained within was a small bracelet, taking the piece of jewelry from it's container the hatted teen examined a note beneath it. "Wear this once your role has been decided, the hospital will have it inscribed." Pouting Edd turned the silver band over in his palm, the plain metal cold against his skin before he thrust the band into his pocket as a knocking disrupted his thoughts.

 

Opening the door wide Double D was thrown back by a large frame embracing him, a long hearty laugh filling his ears. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOUBLE D!" Ed beamed as he swung his lithe friend around in excitement, his hulking frame taking up most of the hatted teens' hallway before he was once again dropped to the floor. "What did you get? Anything exciting?!" The tallest boy was as energetic as always as he looked over Edd's body trying to locate anything different about him.

 

"Oh shove off Lumpy, he's barely woken up." Eddy piped up shoving his way past the tallest Ed, his wide smirk ever present since discovering his Alpha status. "So what did you get Sock Head? I bet your parents bought you some fancy stuff with all their top dollar." Watching as his friends expression changed from welcoming to scolding the short teen stepped back "Or you know something you'd enjoy because who cares about the price right?" Shrugging off his friends look Eddy and Ed both followed the hatted teen into his living room after removing their shoes and donning the house slippers provided, seating themselves onto the couch as their friend headed for the kitchen.

 

Reentering the living room carrying a tray of drinks Eddward sighed. "My parents did get me a small gift, it was this." Retrieving the band from his pocket the ravenette showed his friends the bracelet, the silver glinting in the light as it poured through the window. "They said it would be engraved after my appointment tomorrow. Did you retrieve items like this also?" Watching his friend Edd was amazing to see Eddy pull out a gold chain with a single dog tag on it simply saying 'Alpha' while Ed tapped his left ear, unnoticed by Double D he had a piercing which had the letter B engraved on it. "So this is something to display our social status? I did wonder why you had grown your hair Ed." Handing out the drinks to his friends Edd placed the tray down to the coffee table and once again palmed his bracelet. "Does everyone have one?"

 

Shrugging while downing his drink Eddy turned away, "I've seen Nazz's, she got a anklet saying Beta, but no others but they're all Betas I think." Placing his now empty glass onto a coaster the short teen sank back into the couch, a loud burp erupting his throat as Ed burst into a fit of laughter almost spilling his own drink. "Excuse me." Eddy said rolling his eyes when Double D shot him a warning glare. "You looked into what the social classes are like?"

 

Placing his glass down gently Eddward sighed, "My mother and father made me swear not to research into anything, said it would prove more resourceful to wait until my nature revealed itself so I wouldn't get overwhelmed with the vast knowledge that comes with each status." Sipping at his glass the ravenette grimaced, finishing his drink the hatted teen gathered all the empty glasses back onto the tray he had carried them in on.

 

Eagerly raising his hand Ed began to shift. "Oh oh! I know this one Double D! Each class means we have a social ranking! Alpha's are the top dogs and Beta's are average but an Omega is uh..." His wide smile watched as the hatted teen furrowed his brow. "My mad said not to talk about Omega's as we haven't met one." Giggling to himself the tallest teen began to blush, "But I know they can be pretty Ero-" Realizing what was about to be said Eddy clapped a hand over his friends mouth hard muffling the last part of the sentence as Double D began to feel his cheeks heat up.

 

Clearing his throat Edd picked up his tray. "Yes well what happens between consenting adults should not be discussed by ourselves. Now shall we prepare before heading over to the candy shop? I believe mother has set up a small celebration there likes she has done on previous years." Carrying the tray of glasses into the kitchen Double D began to rinse each one thoroughly before leaving them to dry next to his dish, then cleaning his hands and turning to the other Ed's who were now exchanging their slippers for shoes at his open front door, the hatted teen copying as they prepared to leave.

 

As the door shut behind them the sound of a revving engine made the trio turn with a start, the familiar image of their childhood, well Eddy's rival across the street polishing the body of his fathers motorcycle as the man used the revving engine to evaluate the bikes internals. Wiping the back of his hand across his forehead the red head glanced over the road and threw a brief smile towards the hatted teen as the man unmounted the vehicle, his boots scuffing the drive way as he gave a quick nod towards the trio of Ed's who all nervously waved back. "It's his birthday right? Does this mean you'll be heading down to the candy store now?"

 

Placing the cleaning products into the box beside him Kevin looked up to his father, "If that's cool, I'm done polishing her up anyway." Watching as his dad nodded the red head smiled and reached for his jacket, wrapping it around his waist as he mounted his own bicycle, one similar though bigger than the one from their childhood. "See you later." Kevin called back to his father before speeding down the cul-de-sac towards the candy store, making sure to text the other kids of the neighborhood that the Ed's had made their move to the store.

 

Upon arriving at the candy store the trio of Ed's all frowned at the sign, Edd turning to his group dejected, "Closed..." Double D sighed, his head hanging low. "Of all days to have fallen ill, that poor shop keeper." Edd's blue eyes watching as their expressions changed, the ravenette being grabbed by each wrist as his friends pulled him along the street, "What on earth has gotten into you both?! Release my wrists this instant!" As his slim body was pulled around a corner his friends pulled his hat down to cover his eyes causing Double D to jump as his body was shoved forward.

 

A hand quickly wrapped itself around the hatted teens' face to keep his hat covering his face. "It's okay Double the Edd boy, you are in safe hands." Rolf could feel the ravenette relax in his grasp as the pair walked forward, the sounds of the other Ed's snickering in the background. "You have now become the age of a man! You shall have your day of birth celebrated like the others among us!" Being pushed forward again Edd tripped and landed into something hard.

 

Lifting his hat Eddward looked up at what he hit and instantly felt his skin chill as green eyes looked down at him. "Oh goodness forgive me!" Pulling himself from Kevin the hatted teen straightened out his shirt then looked at the alley surrounding him, various homemade banners strewn across the wooden fence panels along with some images of Edd throughout the years, most smiling while others rather embarrassing. "You all did this for me?"

 

Nazz stepped forward and smirked. "Of course Double D, we all had one, just so happened you were last to get one. Well until Jimmy and Sarah hit sixteen in three years."A short laugh came from the blonde as she pointed to a pile of wrapped packages on a table covered in a makeshift table cloth. "Now open up your gifts!" Her hands clapping excitedly.

 

Looking over the pile Double D felt his chest warm, heart beating rapidly as he approached the table of presents, looking over them he could assess which was given by whom. "I'll start with Ed's as it appears to be partially open already." Chuckling the ravenette peeled back what little wrapping paper was stuck to the figure of a chicken, his smile wide. "Thank you Ed, it's as expected of you." Moving onto a small package Edd opened it carefully to reveal a photo frame containing the image of himself and Eddy after their first successful scam holding up a jar of coins. "How fitting Eddy."

 

Giggling to herself Nazz pointed to a large box. "Open mine next Double D! I just know you'll love it!" Her wide smile encouraging the hatted teen to reach for the box, ripping the paper from it carefully as his eyes locked onto the writing. "It's a forensic science set! See I knew you'd love it!"

 

Johnny dropped down from a tree overlooking the alley with Plank in hand. "Wait! We have a gift too, Plank says you'll know what to do with it!" Handing over a small basket of acorns the teen once again disappeared into the tree, the sound of branches snapping echoed into the alley causing Double D to snicker.

 

"Thank you Nazz, this was most thoughtful." Looking back to the pile he picked up a bucket full of various vegetables and looked towards Rolf. "Thank you, I'll be sure to use them." His face grimacing slightly as the smell of wish wafted up to his nose when the bucket hit the floor once again. Settling his stomach Double D picked up the last gift on the table, a small box covered in what seemed to be old newspaper. "I assume this one is from you Kevin?" He watched the red head nod.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck Kevin smirked. "It's not much but my dad said it'd make you happy so why not?" Watching as the hatted teen opened the small newspaper covered box a wide grin spread over Kevin's freckled face. "It's a key to my garage, dad said you can help yourself to any box of jawbreakers you want tomorrow after your appointment, just lock it and post the key back through my door."

 

Everyone around Edd all gaped at Kevin's gift before they all erupted in jealousy. "WE DIDN'T GET ANYTHING LIKE THAT! What the hell?!" The group all looking around each other then at Double D who had begun to laugh, his gap tooth showing as his cheeks flushed from the heavy breathing which fallowed his outburst.

 

Wiping a tear from his eye the ravenette continued to grin. "Thank you all for the wonderful gifts, they are greatly appreciated." As Edd looked to the group around him he noticed there were no Kankers among them and frowned slightly at the lack of his blue haired friend. "It is a shame that Marie can't be here, I assume she is at work?"

 

 

Eddy stepped forward and shrugged. "You know the Kankers, they'll work themselves to death to pay off their mothers gambling debts, we'll see her when we go back to school." The shortest teen gave a small grin as their tall friend stepped over to them and hugged them both. "Damn it Lumpy get off of me, your breath stinks!"

 

Watching the trio of Ed's all talk together Kevin leaned against his bike which was resting against the fence, a warm smile across his face. "Happy birthday Double Dork." He muttered under his breath, eyes lingering over the hatted teen as he proceeded to rub the tallest teens face with a disinfectant wipe.

 

Making her way next to Kevin the blonde girl began to smirk, "Kevin." She said in an elongated manner. "I know that look on your face, who's got your Alpha blood pumping huh?" Nazz leaned forward, her top falling away as she swayed her hips, eyes looking up as she licked her lips. "Hmm?"

 

Rolling his eyes the red head mounted his bike. "Lay off Nazz, you know I ain't going to get back with you. Especially when you act like something you're not." Kicking away from the fence Kevin looked at the group of Ed's one last time before disappearing past the fence.

 

Watching as his friend left Eddward cocked a brow in confusion but shrugged it off when Rolf grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Double the Edd boy! You must prepare for your trials tomorrow, have you been educated by your parents about the events which are to occur?" Watching the hatted teen nod the blue haired boy beamed. "Good then we must celebrate with the chewing of elder root!"

 

Pulling himself away from the teen Double D raised his hands. "As much as that sounds interesting I must decline, I need to get these gifts back home and make sure they are stored correctly, may you assist me?" Blue eyes turned to his friends hopefully as they all nodded and grabbed the selection of gifts, leaving the ravenette nothing to carry but the small key he had received.

 

The group all made their way to the cul-de-sac again, Edd leading the pack as he unlocked his front door, entering he explained to each teen where his gifts should be placed, Rolf's in the kitchen while Nazz's, Ed's and Eddy's were all taken to the living room for him to arrange later. "Thank you again friends for giving me such wonderful gifts, though I feel a small bit at a loss for not being able to provide you with such luxuries when your turned sixteen."

 

Eddy shrugged. "You can get me something awesome for my seventeenth then, if you feel that bad about it, besides not like you had much of a choice, being the youngest second to Jimmy and Sarah." Slouching back onto the couch the short teen was shot a warning glare as he attempted to lift his feet up which quickly fell back onto the floor.

 

Watching as the others from his group left the house Edd was left alone once again with just his closest childhood friends, the two Ed's now playing on the console which he had brought down the previous day in preparation for their arrival. "I am curious as to what Kevin's social status is, he seems rather distant recently and he did leave before I could correctly thank him for his gift."

 

Waving a hand Eddy retorted. "Eh Shovel Chin has issues anyway, he's probably a Beta like the rest of them and hates the fact I'm the only Alpha." A smug grin spread over the shortest teens face. "I bet Nazz loves the idea I'm the only Alpha, she won't be able to resist me now." Losing his focus on the match he was playing against Ed he missed a series of punches which led to him being decapitated on screen. "Oh damn it Ed! I was going to win that!"

 

Laughing at his friend Ed looked to the hatted teen. "Kevin hasn't told anyone what he is, refuses to talk about it to anyone too. Not even Rolf knows!" Ed returned his attention to the screen just as Eddy started up a new match, his fingers and thumbs pressing almost systematically on the controller as he played, the tall teen laughing as he kept winning fight after fight.

 

Shaking his head Eddward began to carry the smaller gifts upstairs to his room, the picture being placed upon his desk while the chicken statue was placed on his windowsill beside Jim. "There that looks perfect." Happy with his positioning of each item the hatted teen tapped his pocket, his bracelet and the key tangled together. "Oh curses, let's get this mess sorted out." Sitting on his bed Double D began to untangle the chain which was connected to the key, the silver links becoming disconnected from the bracelet with ease. "There much better." Slipping the bracelet back into his pocket the ravenette looked over the key closely, paying close attention to the engraving which simply read 'Garage' along it's bow.

 

Hearing a loud thud from downstairs the ravenette descended the stairs in a rush to find Eddy on the floor wrestling with Ed, the coffee table knocked over, "Give it up Lumpy! I ain't backing down, it's not the Alpha way!" With a loud smug laugh the shortest teen watched the tall teen tap his hand repeatedly on the floor. "Top Dog Eddy is victorious again! Now pick up the table before..." Looking past his friend Eddy trailed off as angry blue eyes scowled at him, his hands quickly reaching for the table as he lifted it back onto its feet with Ed. "Oh hey Sock Head, didn't see you there.

 

"Double D! Eddy plays dirty when he loses a game!" Pouting Ed looked to his hatted friend in the hope he'd get some sort of support but his childish complaint was met with a stern look which made his pout bigger. "Double D tell him off too!"

 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Eddward sighed. "You are both a handful today, how about we have cake and then you two go home? It isn't much but I wouldn't mind sharing it if it calms you down." With a weak smile the ravenette watched as his friends both raced toward then past him into the kitchen, following Double D opened the fridge extracting the cake and cutting into four slices, handing out a slice to each friend in turn but as quickly as it was presented as quickly as it vanished. "My apologies that there isn't a lot for us to feast upon, perhaps it would be best if you went home now for a proper meal?"

 

With big eyes Ed looked at the two other slices left on the plate, "But you have an extra slice after yours Double D, is it going to be for Jim?" The tall teen cocked his head to the side as his hatted friend shook his head. "Then who is it for?" Curious as the tall teen Eddy leaned forward.

 

Placing the plate back into the fridge both slices still on it Double D smiled. "I am going to save it for mother and father. It would be a shame if they couldn't enjoy the cake they've bought me." A sad smile made it's way across the ravenette's face as he realized his parents had once again missed his birthday due to work, nor did he know when they would return. "Now both of you out so I can tidy up your mess in peace." A dismissive hand began to chase his friends from the kitchen but gave a genuine grin when they started to laugh, the trio saying farewell in the corridor before the front door opened and closed with Edd's friends now departed. Taking the silence in his stride Eddward looked to the forensic science kit Nazz had given him and smiled at the thought being put into such a gift, while it was nothing more than a child toy the ravenette appreciated the gesture as he began to open the box to explore its contents.

 

A few hours passed Double D had finally noticed when an alarm on his phone went off signalling it was now nine at night, packing up the surprisingly fun science kit the hatted teen stretched his back and legs before ascending the stairs to his room, placing out a selection of clothes for the next day Edd smiled and changed into his pajamas, before climbing into bed his phone in hand as he flicked through some messages he'd sent his parents, the occasional reply few and far between to his daily updates, the ravenette yawned wide mouthed as he rolled onto his side. "Goodnight Jim, I'll make sure to give you a nice drink tomorrow." Another yawn escaped Double D's mouth as his eyes closed, darkness embracing him.

 

That night Eddward found himself dreaming, he was in a large white room surrounded by blinding lights as a doctor entered the room carrying a clipboard, a stern look over his face as his head shook, the ravenette being strapped into the chair he was seated by two faceless nurses as they inserted a needle into each of Edd's arms, blood being drawn from his body. A cold sweat dripped down the teens' back as he sat in the chair, the needles being extracted from him before the straps were released, blood now pouring down his arms, spilling onto the floor beneath him.

 

Opening his eyes wide the ravenette gasped gripping onto his arms in reflex to the nightmare he had just endured. "Calm down Eddward, it was no more than a bad dream, you know any medical professional would not allow that to happen." As his heart rate and breathing regulated themselves Double D climbed from his bed, changing quickly before going down to enjoy his breakfast, upon opening the fridge the ravenette wrinkled his nose at everything except the cake, a craving for something sweet overcoming the boy as he reached for the plate. "I know I'd save this for mother and father and it isn't a balance breakfast but..." Without finishing his reasoning Eddward began to eat one of the slices from the plate, swallowing the last bite as he looked at the second, stomach groaning the teen succumb to his cravings and began to ingest the second slice, grimacing at himself when it too was finished.

 

After washing the plate and leaving it to dry, putting away the clean dishes from the day prior Edd packed his bag and made for the front door, opening it carefully as he stepped into the bright cul-de-sac, waving with a smile to Kevin who was polishing his own bike this time, the red head giving a brief wave back before turning his attention back to his precious ride. Taking a brisk walk towards the closest bus stop Double D waited patiently for his transport to arrive, after only a few minutes the ravenette was sat on a bus, the seat slightly stained to his dismay but refused to let himself panic in such a public place, the clinic he was attending was a short distance away and once there Eddward proceeded to use disinfectant spray over himself before entering the building.

 

Sat on a seat was another male teen playing a handheld console, his grey hat sat slightly back from his head allowing pink with purple highlighted hair to peak through as a fringe, seating himself a few places away from the teen Double D focused on the scrolling monitor above them both. "Miss Jessica Davids to room two please. Miss Jessica Davids to room two please." Edd watched shocked that the teen was in fact female.

Watching as the other teen stood he heard a loud groan, the console being shove into a pocket before mumbling. "It's fucking Jaxon, Mister Jaxon Davids." Rolling his eyes the teen moved from the waiting area to around a corner, his bag being left near his seat.

 

Looking over to the abandoned bag Edd shifted unsure of what to do, he was certain the other teen would be upset should it go missing but didn't wish to overstep his bounds with a stranger. Finally settling on his resolve the ravenette grabbed onto the bag and waited for the other teen to return, the sound of the scrolling screen beeping occasional names until the vibrant haired person returned and was about to leave, "E-excuse me miss, you forgot your bag." Edd froze to the spot when angry grey eyes turned to glare at him, the bag being outstretched before him.

 

"It's Mister, alright? Why does no one in this backwards town get that?" Taking his bag the teen looked the other up and down. "Names Jaxon, thanks for this." Jaxon said lifting his bag. "And if you are still confused I identify as male, please use my correct pronouns in future okay cutie?" Waving as he turned and walked away grey eyes glanced back with a wink not waiting for the hatted teen to reply.

 

Another beep of the monitor caught Double D's attention. "Mister Eddward Vincent to room two please. Mister Eddward Vincent to room two please." Adjusting his own bag the ravenette headed towards the room, it was nicely fitted with various pictures of animals and the doctor gave him a greeting smile. "Hello Eddward, please take a seat for me, I just need to take a small blood sample." Watching as the teen nervously sat the doctor softened his smile. "It's okay, some people are more nervous than you, lift your sleeve please." Watching as the hatted teen was told the doctor put on a pair of gloves and began inserting a small needle into one of Edd's arms, the blood taken was minute as he withdrew the needle. "There all done, we'll soon know your social status." Turning to a small machine the doctor placed the container of blood inside, disposing of the needle carefully.

 

Sitting with a tiny plaster covering the small wound Eddward sighed with an inward laugh at how nervous he had become because of a nightmare, his eyes watching the machine count down from one minute, then mind wandering to the teen he'd seen previous. 'Male pronouns, I shall try in future to not misgender them should we meet again.' A small beeping caught the ravenette's attention as the device contain his blood flashed up a five letter word across its monitor, Edd's heart sinking.

 

Looking at the monitor then making a note on his computer the doctor turned to the hatted teen with a weary smile, "It appears Eddward that you are on Omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work?  
> Leave Kudos and Comments  
> Want to support me?  
> Search JioojyaDaisy on Ko-Fi


	2. Coming To Grips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery is hard and so is self control.

Leaving the clinic Eddward looked at the bracelet which was now secured around his left wrist, the five engraved letters on the underside felt as though they were burning into his skin as he wore the silver band. "An Omega... What will mother and father say when they return?" Grimacing at his jewelry Edd decided to walk home, his head hung low as he made his way through the streets, approaching the candy store the hatted teen spotted it was open, his sweet tooth cravings getting the better of him as he entered the shop, eyes landing on a large pile of jaw breakers.

 

An urge in Double D's stomach caused the teen to freeze to the spot, his eyes still staring at the pile of tempting sweets as a familiar vibrant haired teen entered the shop. "Oh hey there cutie, you come here too huh?" Looking at the jaw breakers Jaxon picked up two, one a dark blue the other a pale pink. "I'll grab you one alright? You can owe me." Smirking the grey eyed teen approached the counter not waiting for the hatted teen to respond, handing over the money before turning the slightly shorter teen. "Catch, you look like a boysenberry kind of person." Throwing the blue jaw breaking at the hatted teen Jaxon chuckled as he almost dropped it, popping the pink one into his own cheek.

 

"T-thank you Jaxon, my name is Eddward by the way, with two D's." Giving a gap tooth smile the ravenette popped his own jawbreaker into his cheek salivating at the sweet taste as it spread over his tongue, following the vibrant haired teen as they both exited the candy store. With a full mouth Edd covered his lips as he spoke. "Please allow me to repay the favour, may we exchange contact information?" Looking to the other teen who just shrugged Eddward took out his phone offering it to the other teen who took it and typed into it, taking a glance at the name entered he saw it read 'JD' and nothing more, just name and number. "I'll quickly call you okay JD?"

 

Nodding Jaxon smiled at the hatted teen, "It'd be better to text though, I left my phone at home like a dumbass." Looking over the other teen once again grey eyes landed on the bracelet now present on his slender wrist, "So you got evaluated today too? That's why you were there." Pointing to the silver band on Edd's wrist Jaxon then pointed to one of his three earrings hooped around his left ear. "I'm a Beta, what about you DD? I can call you that right?" Watching carefully as the hatted teens' pace slowed Jaxon began to frown. "Sorry did I over step my boundaries with you already?"

 

With a quick head shake Eddward turned and gave a small smile to the now worried teen, "No, I am still adjusting to the news is all, forgive me but I do not wish to discuss the subject with someone I barely know." Looking away the hatted teen pair continued their journey in silence, approaching the trailer park Jaxon excused himself, explaining he'd recently moved from Lemon Brook at the end of Sophomore year, Double D bidding his new acquaintance farewell as as he continued home, the cul-de-sac coming into view as he turned a corner.

 

Standing outside their friends door Ed and Eddy spotted the teen and waved at him to hurry over, the shortest teen rubbing his hands together with a wicked grin over his face. "Hey Sock Head, tell us what you got later, for now I'm going to work on a scam to get us knowledge on Shovel Chin, what you said got me thinking see, what if we knew but no one else? We'd have control of him!" Eddy began to snicker evilly as his tall friend just joined the laughter in his usual childlike manner. "His hair has grown quite a bit recently, what if he got an earring like Lumpy here?"

 

Ed tapped his ear gently, "Piercings hurt Eddy..." His face turning sad as big eyes looked to the ravenette. "Double D can we see if Kevin is pierced like me?" A wobbling bottom lip caused the hatted teen to nod with a reluctant sigh Ed now grabbing onto his friends in a tight hug. "We're going to know a secret! A secret!"

 

After several hours of planning and creating Double D had finally finished piecing together a makeshift swimming pool, this time one which wouldn't fall apart as soon as someone entered it unlike the one from four years previous, wiping his brow with a cloth the hatted teen smiled. "There, now if you would be so kind Ed to fill it up we'll be ready for Eddy's master plan." Standing up with a stretch the ravenette watched as his tall friend began to fill the makeshift pool, occasional splashes hitting his feet.

 

Wrapping an arm around his hatted friends shoulder Eddy dragged him down to his level, "So tell me Sock Head, what are you? A Beta I bet." The short teen reached for the bracelet but was surprised when his friend pulled away, looking up Eddy squinted. "You ain't an Alpha are you?" Sniffing the air the short teen shook his head and shrugged, "Don't smell like one so you're definitely a Beta." Attention of both teens being drawn back to their tall friend as the pool began to overflow the shortest one storming over to the tap. "Damn it Lumpy, you're only supposed to fill it so high!"

 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't help yourself to my belongings Eddy, I will inform you of my status when I deem it appropriate." Hiding his bracelet  wearing wrist behind his back the hatted teen watched Ed begin to strip down to his underwear. "Goodness me Ed! Have some decency dear man!"

 

Clapping happily as he jumped into the pool Ed ignored his friends' scalding and began to swim around, carefree as the other cul-de-sac teens surrounded them. "Hey folks! One quarter gives you half an hour swim! A real steal and we even have a life guard on duty!" Eddy announce eagerly, a glass jar sat beside the pool as teen after teen dropped a coin into, his eyes watching the pile grow when a certain red headed target approached. "Hello there Kevin! What a hot day right? Want to take a refreshing dip? Only a quarter!" Shaking the jar Eddy was surprised when the red head dropped a coin in, removing his shirt immediately.

 

To the trio of Ed's disdain they noticed there were no piercings present on the red heads' body, his hat still donned on his head as he relaxed into the cool water. "Got to admit it dorks, you did well with this one, the water feels pretty rad." Closing his eyes Kevin lay back in the water allowing his body to float through it with minimal effort to keep afloat. Before too long twenty-eight minutes had passed and the red head decided to get out of the pool early, making his way home to shower.

 

Watching all the other teens playing in the pool Edd smiled, he was happy being the life guard and watching from a safe distance, he knew the others were all capable swimmers when another sudden craving for sugar hit his stomach, a tension coming with it. "Oh not again really?" Opening his bag which sat beside his designated seat Double D pulled out a leaflet given to him by the clinic simply titled 'Omega Bodies' flicking through the introduction the hatted teen looked through anything that could explain his cravings for sweet foods when his eyes landed upon a page labeled 'Heat' his heart faltering as he read the first paragraph.

 

"While it is uncommon for Omega's to enter their first heat immediately after turning sixteen it may be brought on sooner if the Omega has spent an abundance of time surrounded by multiple Alphas' they're body will be preparing for the energetic mating process by filling their body with sweet carbohydrates to keep their bodies energized for the often extensive activity. If you have been craving sweet foods for the past twenty-four hours it is possible your heat may start within the next two to three days, your cravings will only heighten as well as beginning to put out a scent desirable to Alphas'. It is advisable for any person under the age of twenty-one to acquired suppressants to prevent any unwanted attention."

 

Swallowing hard Eddward stared blankly at the page exposed to him, reading and rereading the same paragraph trying to assess his situation, head jolting upward when he heard Eddy shout at the teens who were still casually lounging in his pool. 'Eddy is one Alpha but its says multiple. No one else has been exposed as one unless...' His mind wandered as eyes fell upon Kevin's house, all doors closed as blue eyes searched for any signs of life, his craving worsening the more he stared at the garage. "No Eddward you must contain yourself, you will ask mother and father to bring you supplements immediately, until then you will eat inside." Mumbling as he walked to his house the hatted teen ignored the series of shouts and calls from his friends, focusing only on getting into his home.

 

Shutting himself inside his house Double D headed straight for the kitchen, opening the door he searched eagerly for any kind of sweet food, luckily landing upon a single chocolate bar he had stored there for Ed should he wish to visit unannounced, peeling apart the wrapping the hatted teen sunk hungry teeth into the hard treat, snapping a piece of and sucking it to prologue it's flavor. "Oh goodness that is delicious." Sliding down the now closed fridge Eddward began to eat more of the chocolate, enjoying each bite as it melted in his mouth, unaware of his front door being opened as two Ed's made their way into his home.

 

"What's up with you Sock Head? Why'd you just abandon us like that?" Eddy asked watching as his friend to to face them, cheeks slightly bulging as he forced the last of his chocolate past his lips, "Don't tell me you're an... Omega Double D!" Watching as the hatted teens' cheeks flush and pull his hat to cover his face the shortest teen burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh my God! That's classic! We have one of every type now! Wait until the others hear about this, I bet they're going to have a field day!" As he was about to turn and leave a strong smell filled his nose, face returning to the now glaring Edd who had stood up from his spot beside the fridge.

 

Stepping forward Double D sneered down his nose to the shortest Ed, "Tell anyone without my permission and I assure you I shall no longer be one of your friends, this is my news to tell people should I wish to." Blue eyes watched as Eddy nodded stepping back from him, Ed seeming unfazed by the news that the hatted teen was an Omega, blue eyes now glancing to him. "Ed can I trust you not to tell anyone of my status? I do not wish for them to know just yet." A smile softening a once stern expression as the tallest friend nodded.

 

Covering his nose Eddy tried to focus on the teen before him. "How the hell do you stink Sock Head? Ain't you still a clean freak?!" The short teen watching his friends both looked at him questioning him, "Oh come on am I the only one that smells that sickly sweet scent?! Don't tell me it's an Alpha thing now of all times!" Still covering his nose Eddy used a free hand to pull out his phone flicking to a website which contained information about how Alphas' mature, thumb moving across the screen until it landed on a page titled 'Rutting' his eyes briefly glancing over the words looking for any hint of heightened sense of smell, "I know it's somewhere here..." He mumbled.

 

Unsure of what was happening Ed looked between his two friends had came to a sudden realization of what was transpiring between them. "You both look like ghosts! You're skin is so white, are you sick? Double D, Eddy tell me you're not sick!" Grabbing onto his friends the tall teen pulled them together, forcing Eddy to drop his nose covering while Edd was forced cheek to cheek with the shortest teen. "Please don't be sick I'll take care of you! I am a good friend!" Glancing down the tall teen watched as his friends writhed and struggled to get away from one another, their bodies being so close causing them to flush.

 

Pulling himself free Eddy darted for the front door, nose once again covered. "Damn it Sock Head!" He shouted back before the door slammed behind him, the heat in his cheeks calming the further he got from his friends house, the scent dissipating into a mix of Beta musk. "Thank Christ." He groaned upon entering his home, the door easing shut behind him as Eddy's mind wandered to the image of his friends cheeks stuff with chocolate. "I wonder how he'd look with something else stuffing his cheeks..." Once he muttered the words the shortest teen slammed his head back into his door. "Fucking damn it! No he's my best friend!"

 

Still holding onto Edd the tallest teen just watched his friend leaving, confusion spreading over his eyes. "Why did Eddy leave, is he sick?" Dropping his other friend Ed looked towards the hatted teen hopeful, eyes waiting for an answer from the red cheeked Double D.

 

Straightening out his shirt Eddward sighed, rubbing a finger to each of his temples as he composed himself, "Ed, my friend. I am an Omega and Eddy is an Alpha, our biological natures are linked unlike yours, it means that when I go into heat he will be affected, it seems however mine has come with a vengeance after being exposed to Eddy for such a long period." Looking to his friend who was struggling to understand Double D sighed. "I made Eddy sick by being sick. It'll pass shortly, don't worry." Watching a relieved smile spread over his friends face in place of his once confused one the hatted teen sat on a dining chair, "Can you see yourself out? I am not feeling great right now." Without another question Ed excused himself, giving a small wave before the front door closed behind him, the ravenette still sat in the kitchen.

 

Taking out his leaflet once again Double D flicked through it hoping to find more information concerning his inevitable heat, pages upon pages of how to submit during the estrous cycle, his eyes finally landing upon a page concerning the development of the heat he was about to be thrown into. "Once the Omega has started to produce a scent which attracts the Alphas, the individual may start to experience unrest or agitation as their body begins to change to prepare itself for the next five to seven days. Most first heats last up to a week but will shorten when the Omega ages or becomes impregnated in quick succession. After the first three days of their heat if the Omega has not yet copulated with an Alpha their scent will grow in strength until they are mated or are able to obtain suppressants."

 

Letting out a loud elongated groan Eddward threw the leaflet to the floor beside him. "I have to contact father, with any luck he shall be able to acquire something for me rapidly." He grumbled as the phone in his pocket vibrated, taking it out a small smile appeared on the hatted teens face. 'Hey DD, just found my phone, turns out my mother decided to wash the jeans it was in. Thank Christ she checked the pockets! Just wanted to let you know I've got your number saved now, feel free to chuck me a jawbreaker any time. JD.' Sighing softly Edd slid his phone back into his pocket, the thought of jawbreakers making his stomach growl, eyes looking through his kitchen window to the house across from his. "Kevin did say any time..."

 

Ascending the stairs to his room Double D searched for any and all sprays he could use as a temporary cover for the scent he was producing, emptying two cans before he decided his own paranoia had gotten the better of him, after a couple of hours arguing with himself the ravenette looked at the key which sat in his palm as though it were burning into his flesh. "I'll go over before it gets too late." Edd decided as he pocketed the key, wrapping himself up in a coat despite the hot temperature in the hope it may help conceal is ever growing smell. Leaving his house blue eyes focused on the home opposite and then the neighboring building. "Why did Kevin and Eddy need to be living next door to one another?"

 

As the ravenette finally approached Kevin's garage the teen inhaled and inserted the small key, opening the large metal door with a small creak as it lifted, boxes upon boxes of jawbreakers stacked along the back wall near the door connecting the room to the main house. "One box, but what are the flavours?" Looking across the various labels on the boxes Eddward was excited to spot one which contained boysenberry candies, unfortunately for him the box was near the top of a stack, his stomach growling again as his impatience grew. "Perhaps I should request Kevin for assistance." Looking towards the door connecting the garage and house Edd wandered toward it, hand raised and he timidly knocked.

 

Sat in his living room Kevin was watching his television, the screen displaying a rerun of a football game from the previous year when the sound of knocking caused the red head to jump, his eyes glaring at the door the sound had come from. "Who the fuck is in my garage?" Thinking back to the previous day Kevin sighed and shook his head. "Double Dork..." Heaving himself from the couch the green eyed teen made his way to the door opening it wide to the nervously smiling hatted teen. "What can I do you for dork?" A smug grin over the red heads face.

 

Pulling on his own sleeves Edd gave a short chuckle. "I am terribly sorry for disturbing you so late but could you assist me in retrieving a box of jawbreakers? I am quite fond of boysenberry and cannot seem to reach them." Giving his explanation Double D watched his friend nod before they both made their way to the stacks, the box requested easily reached by Kevin who just laughed at the ravenette's eagerness for the unusual flavour. "Thank you again for this Kevin, it is greatly appreciated, oh the key!" Rummaging in his pocket Edd pulled out the key and tried to pass it to the red head who was still pulling the box free from it's pile.

 

"Oh thanks, give me a second." Balancing the box precariously on one arm Kevin outstretched his now free one to receive the key but lost his grip causing the stack of boxes to fall over both teens, the red head landing over Edd's lithe body, a hand on either side of the hatted teens face. "Fuck, sorry dork." Wincing in pain Kevin took a deep breath, his eyes shooting wide open when a strong scent flooded his nostrils, his heart beginning to race as he looked down at the boy beneath him. "Double D... are you an Omega?" The red head whispered, his breath hitching slightly as more of the smell filtered into his nose.

 

Opening his eyes to the question Eddward's cheeks flushed bright red, his heart rate increasing as he struggled beneath the boy covering him, a leg trapped beneath one of the fallen boxes of jawbreakers. "Kevin please remove yourself from me! I appear to be stuck!" The ravenette fidgeted in vain as the red head leaned closer, green eyes closed as he inhaled. "KEVIN! GET OFF OF ME!" Bringing his hands up from the floor Double D pressed them against the other teens' chest, pushing with all his strength as he tried to free himself.

 

The sudden pressure against his chest caused the red head to pull back, eyes open again as they focused on the now teary eyed dork beneath him, his heart skipping as he jumped back, the boxes being pulled off of Edd's leg as Kevin covered his nose. "You're an Omega! You are a fucking Omega!" Screwing up his face the green eyed teen watched a rather distraught Edd pry himself shakily from the floor, his blue eyes a shocking contrast to his bright red face. "Get out of here, now! Get out of my damned house!" Kevin shouted throwing a single jawbreaker at the now fleeing hatted teen. "Damn it... it had to be Double D who was the Omega in our fucking cul-de-sac." His words mumbling as he watched the boy flee into his home. "Fuck..."

 

Once behind the safety of his front door Eddward felt his knees give out from under him, his body sliding down the wood as he crumpled, tears streaking down his face. "Kevin... is an Alpha. Eddy... is an Alpha. And they both live across from me!" In a small fit of panic the ravenette pulled his hat down to cover his still flushed face, wiping away the tears as he leaned against the door, heartbeat slowly steadying itself with each calming breath Double D took, his hands shaking. "I need father to supply suppressants more urgently than first thought." Pulling out his phone Edd began to text his father, sending the message quickly, silence surrounding him as his mind began to numb, eyes closing into a shroud of darkness, sleep engulfing the exhausted teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work?  
> Leave Kudos and Comments  
> Want to support me?  
> Search JioojyaDaisy on Ko-Fi

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work?  
> Leave Kudos and Comments  
> Want to support me?  
> Here is my Ko-FI  
> https://ko-fi.com/U7U08KUN


End file.
